Conventionally, a vehicle includes a suspension and a stabilizer, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-247338, for restraining variation in position of a wheel. The suspension absorbs, and reduces, impacts and vibrations transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body. The stabilizer increases rigidity of the vehicle body against rolling (rigidity against torsion) caused by vertical movement of the right and left wheels. The suspension is connected with the stabilizer via a stabilizer link.